Her White Knight
by mafllp95
Summary: This is based after Angel how the flock continue their lives and mainly from Iggy's point of veiw. Along the way He meets a girl that he takes sole responsibility on protecting
1. Stranger in the woods

"_Where are you Angel?"_ That question was being asked around the world. Fang had posted it on his blog and Flock fanatics worldwide were joining the search. Max has crashed back into her depressed and speechless cycle, this time Gazzy has joined her. He blamed his self for his baby sister's disappearance and maybe death. Nudge tried to keep up everyone's spirits however, she too had her moments when she was inconsolable. Dylan has attached himself more so than ever, to Max. The surprising part is that Max is letting him. She is coping with the fact that Fang was never coming back to her. Iggy has felt lonelier than ever, his best friend wouldn't talk he had just lost someone who was like his little sister and someone he was beginning to have a relationship with. Where had Ella gone?

"Maybe the world is coming to an end," Iggy thought aloud. Sniffling could be heard and then he clearing of a throat.

"Ig we can't afford to think that way, we have to pull it together. More so than ever for Angel and for the rest of the world's children" Max was trying so hard to keep a steady a voice but she had to pause to say her name.

Iggy just nodded and got up and walked outside of the flock's most resent cave. The breeze was comforting and it was quiet out here, safe for the various nocturnal critters making their way across the mountain. Soft steps made their way towards Iggy.

"Hey" Nudge said softly. The sound of friction on clothing let him know that she was rubbing her arms to keep warm in the chilly night. He rapped his arm around around her and Nudge lay her head on his shoulder.

"It's a lot to take in" Iggy said quietly. Nudge nodded and a single tear feel down her cheek. She wiggled in frustration.

"God you know what Angel would be telling us right now? She would tell us to quit the sob fest and to do what we were meant to do. What we are distended to do." Nudge said standing up and putting her hands on her hips. Iggy had to smile at this. Nudge was still Nudge, the cheerleader of the flock. Iggy stood as well, placed a hand on her shoulder, and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He stared right into her eyes.

"I can always count on you to make me feel better; I am going to fly around for a bit. Tell Max not to worry I know the area and where I am going. I will be back before dawn." He told her.

"You better" She said playfully and hugged him before he left. Nighttime flying was amazing but Iggy felt more in control walking. With all the commotion, Iggy had no time to surprise the flock with his new ability. Recently he had noticed that he could see in the dark as if it was daytime. He noticed it after the explosion, it was possible that the chemical and the trauma could have force some of his vision back.

He had started sobbing when he figured it out but everyone was so incoherent that he kept it to himself. The various mountain trails had been abandoned for the over population in wildlife and people were warned to stay away. It surprised Iggy when he saw a discarded bright orange hiking backpack. He picked it up and it was heavy with various recently packed items.

"Weird" Iggy whispered. A piercing scream ripped through the forest. I had not sounded like anyone from the flock but it was still someone in trouble. Iggy sprinted in the direction of the scream. He reached his destination and there he saw a teenage girl backed against a tree, she is terrified. A back of wolves have swarmed in on her. For a moment Iggy is frozen and memories flood back into his brain. Erasers? No the Erasers had been retired long ago. These were just the regular bloodthirsty wolves. But they are just dangerous. The lead wolf lunges at the girl, she covers her face with her arms. Iggy regains mobility, rams the wolf in the side, and tosses the beast into its pack mates. He races to the girl and she she is too scared to run.

"Okay plan B, might want to close your eyes if you are scared of heights" He wards before he unfurls his 16ft wings and launches them both into the air. The poor girl clung to Iggy as if he was the only thing keeping her tethered to the earth. They landed gently by where Iggy had found her backpack.

"Are you alright?" He asked pushing some of her wavy brown hair from her face. She was sweating and shaking but she managed to nod. She looked at his face and then to his wings. Iggy quickly tucked in his wings and turned away from her face.

"You probably think I am a freak don't you?" He said bitterly. The girl just kept looking at him and then the warily on shaky legs moved towards him and touched his face. She gave him a small smile and continued touching his face then down to his next finally resting on his chest.

"You seem alright to me, still have the basic anatomy except for some obvious differences but I think that's a good thing considering that you saved my life due to those differences." She told him in a calm even and angelic voice. Iggy was shocked, never in his life had he met someone so open minded.

"Who are you?" He asked utterly confused.

"I'm Nina, who are you?" Nina asked while squinting up at him. She was so petite in comparison to his tall lanky figure. With his new sight, he could see how the moonlight illuminated her features. Her eyes where almost the shade of quicksilver which contrasted beautifully with her dark hair. Her face was small and delicate with a light spray of freckles across her cheeks and her nose. It was needless to say she was beautiful.

"I'm Iggy" For some reason he had the impulse to stick out his hand towards her. This made Nina laugh but she still accepted it and shook his out stretched hand.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Iggy, but I think I better set up camp before I attract anymore wild life." She told him softly. They were still holding hands though minutes later.

"You can come back with me, to my family, so you don't have to be alone." He offered. _Omg what am I doing Max is going to kill me for bringing an outsider back to the cave. But she is all alone and so innocent.._

"Umm I wouldn't want to impose especially if you are here with your family," She says warily.

"They won't mind," He reassures._ Oh yes they will. _However, the excitement on her face is enough to make him forget about what the others will think. Nina picks up her backpack and asks where to. Iggy gives a sly grin, picks her up bridal style, and leaps into the air.

"_AYYYYEEEEE" _Nina screams playfully as they reach about 200ft in the air. She nuzzles into Iggy's chest and his heart clenches for a moment. Ella use to do this very this whenever they fell asleep on her couch. He missed her and felt as though he were betraying her by bringing Nina into his life. He was torn with emotion. When they reach the cave the first rays of sunlight are beginning to appear on the horizon. And at the mouth of the cave stands Max hands on her hips. The bright light begins to blur his vision but he can tell she is fuming. _This can't be good._


	2. Confrontation

"You said you'd be here before dawn and who is this" Max growled and her eyes flicked to Nina. She shrunk back and pink began rise to her cheeks and ears. Iggy straightened a bit and cleared his throat.

"This is Nina she's alone and she was in trouble so I brought her here" Iggy explained calmly. He couldn't see Max's face but he could sense the sly grin creeping onto her lips making her look menacing. Max's attention turned towards Nina her arms crossed across her chest.

"So Nina is it?" Max started Nina nodded cautiously.

"What kind of trouble are you in?" Max asked while raising an eyebrow. Nina fumbled with her hands but her face was as calm as ever.

"Well thanks to Iggy, I am no longer in trouble. I wandered too far into the woods and ran into a pack of wolves-" She started but Max cut her off.

"Wolves?" Max asked and then she looked at Iggy.

"Yes, mountain wolves the kind that walk on four legs" Iggy explained. Nina looked perplexed, what type of wolf doesn't walk on four legs?

"Yeah right… any who, I couldn't move and so Iggy he… he picked me and we flew away" Nina finished almost as if she didn't believe it herself. Max looked at Nina and I mean really looked at her. What she saw we innocent eyes filled with wonder. Max closed your eyes and took a deep breath. By this time, the rest of the flock had stirred and gathered at the mouth of the cave. Nudge carelessly rubbed her eyes and stretched her wings. Nina gasped and Max glared at a still sleepy Nudge.

"Ok Nina final question, Are you in or have ever been in the 'One light' organization?" Max asked. Recognition flooded into Nina's eyes. She shook her head and began to laugh.

"Is that the one that everyone is getting all moony eyed over?" Nina asked still laughing. Max nodded letting her frown drop for only a fraction.

"I would never join that sham, _'kill the humans'_, pfft yeah right. That's why I am here in the middle of nowhere, to get away from those zombies." Nina says honestly. On the other hand, _maybe it is all an act_, Max ponders.

"Well that's good enough for me. Hi Nina I am Dylan, that's Nudge, Gazzy, you know Iggy, and that frowning creature is Max." Dylan said while introducing everyone. Max put her hands on her hips and starts yelling at Dylan. Dylan rolls his eyes, turns his attention towards Nina again, and smiles.

"Don't worry she'll come around" He whispers to Nina. She smiles sheepishly and backs into Iggy. He rubs his hands to her arm. He leans down next to her ear and whispers

"Sorry I should have warned you my family is a bit paranoid"

"It's ok, they are…..interesting" She said after finding the right word. Iggy smiles. Nina's face lights up as an idea comes to mind.

"Who wants blue berry pancakes?" Nina asked allowed everyone's heads perked up at the sound of food. Fresh food. Even Gazzy broke free of his trance for a flicker of a moment. Nina pulls out some shake and bake pancake mix from her backpack and picks up a frying pan and starts making the pancakes. Everyone gathers around the fire and wait with plastic plates. Max elbows Iggy as Nina and Nudge start conversation.

"Your girlfriend seems trust worthy," She whispers, again glancing at Nina laughing whole heartedly at something Nudge had said. Iggy's ears turned pink.

"She's not my girlfriend" Iggy replied quietly while kicking a stone by his foot lightly.

"Oh yeah that spot already been taken by Ella" Max said bitterly.

"That's not fair Max, she disappeared 6 months ago. She left on her own will. She left after I told her she was perfect the way she was." Iggy fought back with twice as much venom in his voice. Their voices had only risen slightly but it had already caught Dylan's attention. He comes over with two mountain-sized plates filled with blue berry pancakes.

"Hey Ig, you should probably get some breakfast before Gazzy eats it all." Dylan suggested in a playful tone but Iggy got the hint and moved over to where Nina was. He hated not being able to see after he just had a few hours ago. So he pulled out his darkest tinted sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. It worked he could See again. A smile crept up to his lips as he saw Max and Dylan duking it out yet again, Gazzy stuffing his face, and Nudge talking up a storm with Nina. Nina.. She was so beautiful even when she was licking syrup off her fingers. Iggy began eating and everything was quite as everyone happily ate.

"So Nina, where are you from?" Dylan asked innocently. Her face fell and then became serious. This made Iggy's eyebrows furrowed. Nina took a deep breath and then regained most of her composure. She looked at everyone's curious faces then to the floor.

"Well I honestly don't know. You see when I was a baby I was kidnapped"

**DUN DUN DUN, Kidnapped as a baby. Could Nina be another one of the school experiments? Stay tuned and find out Nina's story. AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW. ^-^**


	3. Story time :P

The cave became eerily quiet as everyone stared at Nina. She looked into their faces and braced herself to recall the horrible memories of her childhood. She stared at her shoes and began.

"I never knew my family, my real family that is. These people took me place to place and they had a boy with them, his name was Mark. He always seemed so sad but we would play outside a lot at night and we shared a room." Nina laughed bitterly.

"Well it wasn't really a room, more like a closet. They'd feed us in there and then occasionally we got to go out when social services came. Those were the best days when we actually felt like a family. Mark told me one day while we were lying in bed that these weren't our parents and that I had been taking away when I was only a few days old. I was relieved that those monsters were not my parents. After that, I got mouthy and ended up getting beaten up a lot. Mark tried so hard to protect me from the beatings but he was the favorite. Especially with Carla, she was my so called 'Mom'." Nina's heart clenched when she thought about Mark.

"When Carla got sick things got better for a while. Not everything was centered on what we did and us. When she died though, Bill lost it. He lost his partner and took it out on us. One night he crawled into my bed and started touching me." Nina's brow wrinkled in disgust. Iggy tensed he had no idea what to say or do so he just sat there.

"Mark….he saw it happening once and he tried to stop him. He hit Bill on the back of the head with a lamp. We got what we could of our stuff together and ran to out of the house. Bill didn't stay down long and came after us. While we were running there was a loud pop and Mark went don't. He was spluttering blood and in so much pain, he yelled for me to keep running that'd he would be ok. So I did" Nina was quiet for a moment as she recalled those horrible memories. Iggy could hear her heart racing from right next to her. He instinctively put it hand over hers gently. Nina didn't react right away. Her cool was trembling a bit underneath Iggy's but a small smile pulled at the corners of Nina's mouth.

"I saw the news the next day in this youth shelter I had spent the night in, Mark's body was discovered and Bill was nowhere to be found. Since that day I jumped around from shelter to shelter, I would never stay in one place too long. Never allow myself to get attached in some family that I knew would never be mine. I found a job recently though and have been storing my money so that maybe when I am 18 I can afford my own place. But that stupid 'One light' crap has been on the news and radio 24/7 I had to get away. So I came out on this camping trip and that's when I met Iggy," She said finally looking at the flock's pitiful faces.

Max cleared her throat and her eyes narrowed at Nina, observing her. From her figure one could tell she didn't eat much and her clothes were thrift store nock offs. This poor girl more similar to the flock then she knew. "Well as you can tell my family isn't exactly normal, we are mutant bird freaks that were made in a lab and experimented on. We managed to escape several years ago, but like you we have been on the run since then. We are always being followed and put in life threatening situations." Max was surprised on how even her voice was. She didn't sound like her usual threatening self , more sympathetic even.

Nina's eyes widened with hearing all this new and shocking information. "Damn" was all she said, and the flock gave a low chuckle. "Well Nina till you go back to you normal life you can hang out with our bunch of misfits." Max said said with one of her rare smiles. _Who knew I still had a heart?_ Max thought amused with the look on Iggy's face.


	4. Escape

After breakfast the flock and Nina head out to explore the territory that they had come into just to make sure they were not being followed or watched. Max and Dylan were leading and the rest kept close. Nina was still cautious about flying and leaned in close to Iggy and would often burry her face in his neck. Her breath tickled his neck and he couldn't help the blush that rose onto his cheeks.

"So far so good" Says Max as she twirls in the wind. A moment later though an object falls from above and lands on Max's back. The force pushes knocks her off her rhythm and she quickly begins to descend.

"MAX!" Dylan shout and dive bombs down to her, kicking the winged Eraser in the neck causing it to neck go and for its head just to plainly pop off. He catches her at 50ft and shot up towards the rest of the frightened flock. Max quickly untangles herself from Dylan's arms and scans to the horizon. As it would turn out about 30 Flyboys were heading straight for them.

"Quick scatter, Iggy take the kids a couple miles west. Dylan and I will lead them off your trail, we'll find you soon." Max ordered. She hated separating the flock due to its lovely results in the past but it was all she could do to keep her family safe. Iggy nods and flies off as fast as his wings can take him and Nina to the west. Gazzy and Nudge were right beside him. Nina was holding on as much as she could, her face was white, and her nails were digging into Iggy's shoulders. Just then, a big hairy hand grabs onto his ankle and yanks him hard down. Nina screams, Iggy has to think quickly. He can't fight with Nina in his arms.

"Gazzy take Nina" He yells before he has a chance to explain and throws Nina into the air. She screams his name but Gazzy grabs hold of her hand before she has the chance to fall back down. Being freed Iggy round house kicks the flyboy in its wolf face. It doesn't let go and claws dig into his flesh. Another kick this time at the side of the neck and the beast is decapitated. The neck is their weak point. He checks if there are any more flying after them but they weren't they flew for another 20 minutes before they landed in some dense woods. Nina's legs gave in when her feet hit the floor. It had been a long and trying day. Iggy sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asks she smiled bravely and nodded, but he could tell in was not true.

"It's okay to be freaked out, we deal with this all the time we are just used to it." He tries. She sighs and looks at him her silver eyes glinting in the evening light.

"I am tired of being freaked out, so for me it's not ok. My first response to anything is to run away. I was so useless today and I am so sorry for theat." She apologizes. Iggy looks at her. There was nothing that she could do but he wouldn't call her useless.

"Oh you aren't useless do you know how long it's been since we had a good meal. And thanks to you we got out of that stuffy cave for once, I mean sure we found some trouble and flock is split up again-" Nudge rambles.

"Nudge not helping" Iggy interrupts. Nudge looks embarrassed and kicks the leaves at her feet lightly. Gazzy is in his trance again. Nina is confused by this and gets up to sit next to him.

"What's wrong Gazzy?" Nina asks concerned. Gazzy looks at her with a blank expression on his face. He can't seem to find the energy to speak. Nina ruffles his hair affectionately.

"I bet you'd perk up to some food," She says lightly and he does for a bit a little laugh coming from him. Nina start unpacking her backpack, she takes out a few granola bars and chucks them at the starving flock members making sure there were some left for Dylan and Max. It was getting dark and soon Gazzy and Nudge were fast asleep leaving Iggy and Nina on watch duty.

"He lost his little sister" Iggy said randomly.

"Hmm?"

"Gazzy, he lost his sister that's why he is how he is. Her name is Angel and we lost her in Paris when we were stopping a 'One light' bombing. We are all still trying to get used to the fact that she is gone. But Gazzy has had it the hardest he blames himself. He was trying to defuse the bombs and ran out of time." He explained.

"But he is just a kid how can he-" Nina asks but was cut off.

"We all along with our hollow bones and wings have a few little powers. Gazzy can make a bomb out of anything and I used to be his right winged man in that department." Iggy chuckles lightly remembering all the trouble they would get into because of their new creations. Nina stared intently at him and nodded for him to continue.

"Nudge other than being the world's fastest speaking and most fashionable of us bird freaks, can draw metal to herself and hack into any computer. Max thinks she is the strongest but she is the leader, flies the fastest, and has this voice that talks to her like Jiminy Cricket. Fang, no longer member of the flock, could disappear into any background. Dylan other than being this dreamboat has far vision and can sometimes see the future. I could feel colors before I regained my sight but for now I have night vision. Angel though she got the jack pot, she could read minds, control people, talk to fish, breathes underwater, and sees the future." He tells laughing at a few bit, Nina couldn't help but join him.

"You guys have to be the most interesting group of kids I have ever met." She says between laughing. Iggy catches on the last few words. _She thinks we are just kids, not a bunch of freaks but kids. _She yawns and lays back on the grass, supporting herself up on her elbows, and tipping her head back. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is slow and steady when she opens her eyes again she just stares at the millions of stars illuminating the sky.

"I love how the sky looks at night. In Africa there are more stars in the sky then you could ever dream to count I want to travel there one day." She says dreamily. Soon she lays down next to Iggy and closes her eyes.

"Goodnight Iggy"

"Goodnight Nina" He says as he gently moves some of her dark hair from her face. She looks so beaceful when she sleeps so happy and so free.


End file.
